Viernes
by HardLohve
Summary: Es lo eterno de una hora, la hora de lo eterno. Los besos de una perdición, la perdición de unos besos. Pero oh, ¿qué importa? Qué importa, cuando más tarde que temprano, vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, moldeándose a la par del suyo. —Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre, del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Oh, Rowling. Si hubieses hecho canon el Drarry, yo nada tendría que fantasear en acciones no lucrativas como estas.**

**-…-…-**

Da la espalda al Gran Comedor, mezclándose con la corriente de personas que entran y salen del mismo. No mira hacia atrás. No se para a pensar. Su corazón es ahora quien marca los pasos de su dirección. Y al infierno con sus compañeros de casa, con sus preocupaciones por el mañana, con su miedo al qué dirán.

En su camino hacia ese escondite compartido, se topa aquí y allí con alumnos ambicionando un fin de semana sin deberes que hacer, pociones que ensayar, o castigos que cumplir; con un puñado de grisáceos fantasmas pregonando al oído de los bien dispuestos -o los suficientemente locos y aburridos- prefectos, momentos o escenas turbias sobre sus vidas mortales.

Con un par de muchachitas que empujan al pasar sin más excusas que sus barbillas alzadas de forma altiva, en un burdo intento de seguridad y adultez. Un bajo gruñido sale de su garganta, asqueado de sus risas estridentes. Y la gente las deja pasar, con una mirada de indignación como única respuesta a su grosería. Seguro que de haber sido de Slytherin, tal descortesía sería reprendida con una veintena de varitas prestas a apuntar maldiciones. Y a la mierda con que sean niñas, con que sean de primero, con que quieran encubrir con ello sus inquietudes.

Se encamina hacia un pasillo escondido tras el cuadro mohoso de un mago tuerto, de espaciosa anchura y angulosa longitud, iluminado con antorchas de luces amarillas, verdes, azules y rojas, en honor a las tonalidades de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. A pesar de ello, no deja de ser un pasillo como otro cualquiera, con la salvedad de que este sólo osa aparecer los viernes por la tarde, hasta el toque de queda de la medianoche.

Como hoy. Como ahora. Como todos los viernes de esos dos meses que su calendario mental, acorde con un intenso anhelo y una indiferencia fingida, no ha dejado de descontar, induciendo al continuo recuerdo, a la dulce recreación de momentos inolvidables. Y al dar tres cautelosos pasos por el, el sonido del trajín humano y el zumbido del crepitar de la magia, desaparece de inmediato de la información que le transmite sus percepciones del entorno, casi por ensalmo.

Sus cinco sentidos se han centrado en un solo punto: Potter. Ya que al otro lado del pasillo, justo enfrente suyo, se aproxima el motivo de su visita semanal por esos recónditos rincones del castillo. No disponen de mucho tiempo, lo sabe.

Así que cuadra los hombros y sonríe con algo más que interés, mientras avanza hacia el centro para encontrarle. Deja que su rostro componga por fin, el guiño invitante que hasta en sueños dedica a la resignada almohada, hastiada de tragar tanto recuerdo empalagoso. Es una sonrisa que anuncia el inicio del juego. El típico abrazo que se dedican dos amantes en el primer segundo de su reencuentro, en ellos se manifiesta en unos pasos que se reprimen a caminar con sosiego, cuando en realidad lo que desean es andar a zancadas, avanzando sin recato alguno.

No obstante, deben contentarse con chocar frente a frente, justo a la mitad del pasillo, en un practicado despliegue de indignación absoluta. Y es que no están solos ni siquiera en esas. Quizás porque los demás no tienen otra ruta que emprender, sea donde sea que se dirijan. Quizás porque aunque ellos lo deseen, no tienen la exclusividad de aquella zona. Quizás porque para él, es más fácil creer que simplemente lo hacen por incordiar y fastidiarle. ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo cierto es que hay gente que de vez en cuando, transitan por las cercanías de su escondite, pudiendo descubrir de golpe su inacostumbrado silencio, husmeando sin permiso en su secreto.

Por ello, chocan. En un punto donde las sombras casi tienden el pulso al destello variado de luces, chocan. Cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara, labio a labio. Después se separan a trompicones, en silencio y jadeando. Uno emula su expresión fría y su porte altivo e imperioso, el otro retorna a su máscara de sufrido y desdeñoso.

A despecho de liberar poco a poco su avidez, sus finos labios no pueden menos que aullar un ¡Cuidado, Potter! Porque son enemigos de casas. Enemigos de juegos. Enemigos de ideologías mentales. Y eso, todos lo saben. Mas nadie nunca ve la sonrisa de deleite que bailotea en la comisura de sus labios, nadie que no sea Potter, presencia cómo sus grises ojos se nublan por el incipiente deseo, asegurando un sí, me ha gustado.

Porque él lo entiende. Él lo comprende. Porque aunque impropio, él también lo siente. Y no tarda en hacérselo saber. Cuando en su semblante se muestra un rictus pasivo, máscara engañosa, carcelera de su buena disposición al encuentro, los ojos verdes que por tanto tiempo ha odiado, relampaguean diciendo sí, Malfoy, a mí también.

No sabe exactamente en qué momento esto ha comenzado. Cuándo molestarle, espiarle y acusarle, pasaron a ser insuficientes. Cuándo plantarle cara, discutir y empuñar la varita, fue la antesala de unas confortantes emociones. Cuándo las expresiones habituales reservadas para él, pasaron a convertirse en un desfile infernal de máscaras; y lo nunca admitido en la tormenta, proclamaron el fiel espejo de su calma.

Pero la cuestión es que ahora todo ha cambiado. En un discreto pero imparable intercambio de besos, todo es distinto. Lo que, contra todo pronóstico de lo que en un primer momento creía malsana atracción, es a su lado, bajo su calor, entre sus brazos y murmullos de galanteo, un alivio en muchos aspectos. Porque una palabra hiere, pero un beso cura, sana y protege. Porque su rostro censura, mas sus ojos sonríen, elogian y encubren.

Y vuelven a retroceder, en un burdo intento de disculpas. Da un paso a la izquierda, en la misma dirección que él. Y se inclina un poco sobre el moreno, en un ademán amenazador. O eso deben creer los que inoportunamente les vigilen. Pues la verdad no es más cierta que un beso robado, entre dos pasos practicados. Narices que se chocan, disculpas que se exigen. Paso a la izquierda, y otro avance hacia adelante. Alientos candentes que se agitan al aproximarse, labios que se estiran ansiosos por palparse.

Y ahí van de nuevo: Otro beso intercambiado, ardiente y alocado. Otro roce leve, que sin embargo arde y prende. Y así siguen cuanto pueden. Cuanto sienten que requieren. Cuanto creen que es necesario, para reponerse y alejarse. Rubio y moreno se mueven, de un lado y al otro del pasillo. A la par se desvían, al unísono se chocan, y a renglón siguiente no hay más remedio: se besan.

Y es que en ellos no hay mañana. No hay pasado. Sólo la perspectiva de una semana de ausencia. Una semana entera, de carencias afectivas, de notitas a escondidas, de insultos públicamente formulados por pura inercia. La resolución tomada no asusta. Al contrario, excita. Y es que el miedo a verse sorprendidos en la versión más ileal de la misma mentira contada a todos, es el incentivo perfecto para que el encuentro sepa el doble de dulce.

Más aún. Si ellos relegan sus diferencias a un lado, que las diferencias, esta vez, les ignoren por completo. Porque sus bocas pueden soltar palabras de odio, pero cada labio, apretado entre el del otro, succionados por un cariño, ablandados por un real sentimiento... no entienden de fingimiento alguno.

Es lo eterno de una hora, la hora de lo eterno. Los besos de una perdición, la perdición de unos besos. Pero oh, ¿qué importa? Qué importa, cuando más tarde que temprano, vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, moldeando el suyo.

Mas ahí sí que importa -en la prontitud de algo que no suena tardío- cuando a regañadientes y entre dos suspiros resignados mira el reloj, mira el pasillo; mira sus ojos, y se aparta con cuidado.

–¿El viernes? –El rubio pregunta. Y su voz, a costa de su orgullo, suena queda, apagada y desesperada.

–El viernes –el otro confirma. Y al hacerlo, su cuerpo, su porte y su voz, se unen en una única sintonía: lo prometo.

Cada paso duele, porque esta vez él no le sigue. Cada visita viene con su despedida, y esta duele más cuando aún tiene fresco lo que está dejando atrás. Pero antes de perderse de vista, lo oye.

–¿Draco? –Le llama. No Malfoy, ni hurón, ni tramposo, ni Slytherin de hedor. Draco, libre, fogoso, carente de acusación.

–¿Sí, Potter? –Y es que hay cosas que no cambian. A pesar del principiante romance, el otro sigue siendo Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió. Que sobrevivió a su odio, a sus celos. Que sobrevivió a su rabia, a su proceso de aceptación. Que sobrevive, aunque a escondidas, a su oferta de amor.

–Nada –dice–, sólo que..., vayas con cuidado.

–Lo sé, lo sé, Potter. Y..., tú, tú también.

Y le devuelve el mismo gesto: sonríe. Esa sonrisa que empieza todo y lo concluye. Que encierra tanto y a todo conduce. Que dice por ambos: hasta la semana que viene. Por parte de los dos: que allí siempre se tienen. Y por parte de él: pues que sí, realmente le quiere. Pero eso... Eso... shh. Es demostración de otro viernes.

**NT:**

**¡Uf! ¡Nunca más! Escribir esto sí que me ha resultado un reto en toda regla. Sí, definitivamente, el Drarry es mejor tenerlo a distancia que entre mis inexpertas manos. Xdxdxd. ¿Espero que compenséis mi pequeño intento con un comentario? ¡Oye!**


End file.
